


Inferno (Reader Insert)

by LovesSimple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: The Kingdom of Phoenix is going through the rebirth of its glory. Complications arise and their new leader has still not been found. There are those who are looking although some have the intent to kill. Will the Kingdom be able to be saved or will it burn to ashes and never arise again?
Kudos: 1





	Inferno (Reader Insert)

There is a kingdom that exists that spans across the whole continent. It has been ruled by many successful rulers, not all born from royal blood. They represented the Phoenix, the symbol of this kingdom. Every five thousand years something amazingly horrible happens without a fail. Like the Phoenix was named after, they had bouts of prosperity living happy lives until the dark times came. In these times the leader dies and a new one is chosen. During this time corruption rears its ugly head in the stead of the Phoenix’s ashes. This age can vary in length, but it successfully destroys almost all evidence of the old kingdom. The chosen ruler, the reincarnation of the first Phoenix leader Adelth, must fix the sinful world and restore it to its once pristine state.

Murder, theft, slavery, and other things are still on the rise and the new leader has not been found. It has already been a thousand years since the leader’s death, the longest span of time to date from what little records remain from the past. The good souls are losing hope and there are people looking to kill the new Phoenix. Can this world be saved, or has it fallen too far into darkness? Will the kingdom be able to restore itself with the birth of the new leader or will it continue to smolder until it burns itself out?

....

Today was not your day at all. Getting kidnaped by slave traders you were currently riding in the back of a wagon waiting for your inevitable fate or so they thought….

Looking around at the other miserable faces you felt awful. Moving your hand up to your chest you went to play with your pendant but sadly it currently wasn't in your possession. The slavers had caught you traveling between towns tired from fighting off Terans, small dragons that hunted in packs. Unable to hold your own for long they kidnapped you taking all your possessions besides the clothes on your back and throwing you back here. Standing up you brushed the dirt from your clothes turning to the angry guard walking beside the cage with wheels.

“I think I’ve had enough entertaining these idiots.” Hearing your statement, the guard turned towards you.

“What did you say, bitch? How about I beat the shit out of you again? I guess you didn’t learn the first time.” Smirking you laughed.

“I’d like to see you try.” You could tell he was getting more riled up by every word that left your mouth. You were almost there you just needed one more thing to set him off. “Knew you would be too scared! Can’t expect anything less from filthy slavers like yourself.”

“That’s it you bitch I’m going to kill you.” Now was your chance. Seeing him unlocking the door you cowered down, but it was too late. Grabbing onto your hair harshly you let him pull you out and onto the ground. “Who’s the scared one now?” Seeing his happy smirk caused a smile to grow on yours as well.

“You’re so stupid it’s funny.” Grabbing the hand that was once holding your hair you pulled him closer throwing out your leg and successfully hitting his face. Only worried about clutching his bleeding and bruised nose he didn’t see the final blow causing his to fall onto the ground unconscious. You were many things, but a murder wasn’t one of them. Looking back to the carriage you waited to see if anyone had heard you. Luck was on your side and they had not.

Picking up his body you dragged him across the path and into the woods slightly. Laying him down you searched him. Damnit, he didn’t have your mother’s pendent or your other belongings. Picking up the key to the lock on the cage you caught back up to the carriage. Looking around you decided it would be now or never. Slipping the key into the lock you opened the door and motioned for the occupants to leave. “Hurry now if you head east you should be able to find a small friendly town made up of escaped slaves. They will be more than willing to help you out just tell them (Y/n) sent you okay?” Nodding they all filled out of the moving box with your help to get them to the ground safely. Once they were out of sight covered by the dense foliage that surrounded both sides of the dirt path you sighed. They had been lucky you had gotten caught with them. If not, who knows what would have happened to them.

“General, how are the prisoners doing back there?” Well fuck, your cover was about to be blown. You had to act fast or you would lose the advantage of surprise. Picking up a hefty branch you moved around the side of the carriage positioned so that you were just out of there line of sight. “General?” 1……. 2……. 3…… Now! Picking up your pace you made it to the front swinging the branch hitting the guy out of his seat. You had missed his companion due to the height difference and length of the stick. The beast of burden, Carnels which were giant rodent looking creatures with feathers and fur covering their bodies kept trekking not bothered by the loss of so many passengers or the scuffle unfolding behind them. They tended to be calm, kind creatures although there were always exceptions to any rule.

You and your opponent had left the vehicle settling on fighting on the ground. Taking in big breaths of air you knew you needed to end this soon and get your stuff. Not having a proper meal in three days was very noticeable in your fight. You looked a lot more worn out than the female in front of you. Her greasy hair matched yours although yours was not by choice. Getting another hit on her face she let out a frustrated scream. “You think you can win you, dumb bitch?”

“I wouldn’t call myself dumb. I mean I did let myself and all the prisoners free.” Unconsciously keeping up with the Carnels so that you would be able to get your stuff you heard voices in the distance.

“What’s that? We should go check it out.” Hearing a laugh, you turned back to the female cocking your eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Looks like we a closer to camp then I thought. You’re dead now!”

“I don’t think so.” Reaching your foot out you tripped her before launching yourself towards the driver’s seat grabbing the bag from underneath it. Taking a quick glance, you made sure everything was in it before putting your pendant on and the bag over your head and across your shoulders. Looking back up your heart dropped. Surrounding you was Mithcy’s friends. You weren’t sure if you would be able to escape. You were tired and needed to rest so you needed to think fast. Seeing a small opening you went to move towards it before you stopped.

Hearing the grunt from the people to your left you looked over spotting someone who hadn’t been there before. It was a man around your age wearing black pants along with a sleeveless shirt. Rawhide's armor covered his torso and forearm. His hair was a dark shade of blue like many of the Tare’s although it was a rare site now due to their destructive ways leading to their decline.

Glancing back to him you noticed the slavers that had been blocking your way had moved their attention to the man cutting into their numbers. Now was your chance to run away while he had them distracted. He should be able to hold his own or surely, he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to pick a fight with them. Giving him one last glance, you sprinted to the safety of the woods before stopping. You hated that you had a consciousness. Turning around you made your way back and entered the fray. When only three of them were left the man just stopped and started to walk away.

“Hey what the Hell are you doing? I came back to help you and you just leave me high and dry!”

“Boring,” was his only response. What the actual fuck? He was really starting to piss you off even if he kind of did save your life. Letting that anger fuel you let’s just say the slavers were going to be sore once they woke up. Taking a few things of little value that they had on them you ran back to the blue-headed male.

“Just because you saved me doesn’t make what you did back there okay. Why did you stop fighting them?”

“I told you it was because I was bored of fighting.” This guy was strange. Who gets that board so fast?

“So, what’s your name?” Looking back to him you took in the finer detail that you couldn’t during the fight. His eyes were the color of amber and a Phoenix tattoo adorned his arm not covered completely by his light armor. Small burn marks covered his arms and most likely the rest of his body. Damn Tares all they were good for was destroying in the name of the Phoenix. They burned their young and sacrificed innocent lives.

He, on the other hand, didn’t seem as bad. You assumed since he wasn’t with his people and he wasn’t scared from burns from head to toe he had had enough common sense to leave before they ended up killing him. Their tactics always left infected burns wounds over a big portion of their bodies and not many made it to adulthood due to this. It was quite lucky they were so self-destructive because the world would have been a lot worse with more of them running around. Since he did save you a chance would be given.

“It’s Aaron.” He didn’t even look your way when he said this. “Nice to meet you, Aaron, I’m (Y/n). Would you mind if I kept you company until the next town?” You took his silence as a yes and kept up with him.

......

Arriving into town the both of you headed off on your own ways. “Well if I see you again, I hope it’s under better circumstances!” You waved your final goodbye to your new friend. Could you call him that? You had known him for a few days at best. He saved your hide, so you’ll consider him a friend.

Making your way into the crowd you went to little shops littering the street buying much-needed supplies that you would need for your journey. You were planning on making your way to Henik a somewhat large city located to the north. You had caught wind of them having problems with a rare beast know as a Wion. A Wion is supposedly an untamable beast with a thirst for blood. The possessed long claws and a long thick cat-like tail. A mane of sorts runs from around its neck and shoulders all the way down its tail. The face resembles that of a cat with a longer more dog-like muzzle.

There was a hefty reward for the killing of this terror, but it would be no easy task. Just getting there was a job on its own. You had to pass through one of the biggest forests known as Tweken. Not many people could survive it and your chances were significantly lowered considering it would be only you. You might get lucky and meet someone else who needed to travel through the forest.

Right now, you were worried about buying healing items and weapons. You knew some of what lurked in the forest but there were still things that would be unknown to you. Heading to the last shop that was situated in a tent you let out a sigh. You had to be careful with this lady. You had done business with her before and had seen many people lose all the money to her and still leave with nothing. She wasn’t someone to be taken lightly but she did tend to have very well-made rare items that would be helpful for a couple of the common beasts in the forest.

Walking into the tent you saw something you weren’t expecting. Aaron was getting swindled out of his money. God if you didn’t technically owe him you would have totally sat back and watched this while laughing. He trusted bad characters way to easily. Moving up to stand beside him you cleared your throat. Getting the hint, the lady sighed handing him his purchased item and some of his (stolen) money back.

“Hey Aaron, it been a minute hasn’t it?” Looking back at you he gave you a blank look. Man, he really didn’t talk much did he? “You need to be careful in this town there are some that could take advantage of you and your…. Kindness?" (More like stupidity but you weren’t going to say that out loud.) "Lucky for you I am a big supplier for Reana over here so she wouldn’t think about doing that to one of my friends right Reana?” Giving her a slightly twisted smile, she nodded. You really couldn’t stand her and her untruthful ways, but money was money and sometimes you really needed to sell items. She knew not to try and swindle you though. Let’s just say your first encounter hadn’t gone well for her.

“So, what brings you to her shop?” Looking back to you he finally spoke up. “I was needing supplies for a trip through Tweken.” Well, look at that you just found a new travel buddy. “Well, what do you know that’s where I’m headed as well. Would you like to go together? There is safety in numbers after all.”

“Sure. Well, I’m out of here this is getting boring.” What the Hell was up with him getting bored so easily? Watching him walk towards the exit he stopped before turning towards you. “I’ll meet you at the Browle Inn. Tomorrow we can head out.” Well looks like this has two possible outcomes. You are either going to really hate this trip or grow to love it. You would just have to wait and see.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Your vision was filled with a bright light. A gentle rocking sensation was felt slowly bringing you out of your comatose state. Slowly raising your lids to look around all you could see was the color of amber causing you to jump back into the floor. Feeling your head spin it took a moment to process what was happening with your foggy mind. Looking up to the culprit you saw none other than Aaron looking down at you with an uninterested look.

“What the fuck man? What if I slept in the nude?” Feeling your face heat up you looked down at yourself. Your clan tattoo, a feather from the Pillko sat apon your chest. That was the only thing you had left from them besides your pendant. That was not the reason for your embarrassment though. Your arms were exposed leaving the pale skin for all to see. Well, maybe not all but Aaron could definitely see. One of the customs of this land was female keeping their arms covered unless that wanted more…. sexual attention. This did not include legs and strictly applied to females. It was just one of the weird norms that showed up after the fall of the kingdom.

“I don’t know why you would care. Your boring anyways.” You were seriously regretting tagging along with this guy. You were by no means interesting but that didn’t make you boring. Plus you had nice arms if you did say so yourself. Jumping to your feet you pushed the offending male out of your room saying something along the line of I’ll be ready when I’m ready.

You’ll admit that a small part of you wished he would have left leaving you to journey by yourself but the bigger percentage swatted that thought away. As much as you hated to admit you needed him in order to have any chance of surviving the forest. Gathering the few things you had bought and packed for this journey you walked out of the room seeing your travel companion leaning against the wall right outside of your door. Looking over to him you saw the smallest movement that would have ended up a smile if it had continued. Or a sneer….. I guess it could have been a sneer as well.

"Are you ready yet?" Doubling checking that you had your pack and most importantly your pendent you shook your head yes and followed in behind him. Leaving the small village you had stayed the night at you felt the reality of your situation settle in. You were really going through with this. And why? Because you needed the money. If you completed this job you wouldn’t have to worry about working for the rest of your days. You could find a place where you could be alone and finally try to leave your past behind, forgotten and dead as it should be. That reminded you, you really didn’t know why he had wanted to travel through the deadly forest in the first place. You hadn’t thought to ask him until recently. Looking over at your quiet companion you decided it was now or never.

“So what made you want to travel through Twekn?”

“There’s some personal business I need to take care of. Some Tares that I need to get rid of." In a way you understood. The falling of the Phoniex kingdom had created a lot of bad people and with how long it’s been and still, no sign of the reincarnated king or queen things had recently only been getting worse. Maybe this time it wouldn’t bounce back from the dark times. We would continue to destroy ourselves until there was nothing left.

You had tried to fight back the darkness and at one point you did have hope that if not the new ruler then you would save this kingdom but that was before the darkness had destroyed everything in your life. Now you just wanted to get as far away from the bad things as possible. You were tired of people suffering and dying. If the leader just left you in the dark and you couldn’t save them then there was no point in even trying.

Seeing something cross over your face Aaron stopped. Not noticing it until you felt a small smack to the back of your head. Turing around you were about to yell out in anger but you stopped. Aaron stood under a beam of light with a determined look on his face reaching out for you with his hands. Now you haven’t known him for that long but you felt like you had gotten the overall feel for the kind of person he was and it was not the kind to reach out to others so easily. “Let make a deal. No matter where we go or what we do we will fight all the bad in this world together.” That day you didn’t know what he saw in you but what you saw in him sparked that small flame of hope once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You knew before you had even thought about entering the forest that it held dangerous creatures but you didn’t think that you would end up in a situation like this. Maybe it was your mind's way of making you go through with it but the least you could have done was plan it through better. Looking over to the other running figure all you could do was keep up. If you and Aaron wanted to get out of this alive then you had no other choice but to.

With your neck craned to the side making sure your travel partner was beside you, you spotted the cause of this mess, to begin with. Xzerl vines something that you had been very familiar with. In your home town, they were a very common nuisance usually feasting on small birds and mammals. The worse you had seen was big enough to eat rabbits, this one, on the other hand, was massive even you were sure you and the panting male keeping pace with you weren't going to fill up this creator. Once those vines completely wrap around their next meal there was no escape.

Pushing your legs to continue to move you wished you had the energy to make them go faster. Tears started to blur your vision and your muscles screamed in protest. Surely you were almost to the end of the length of the vines, but then again this thing was huge. Once it had a target in sight there was no other way to escape it surely not even a miracle could save your life at this point.

Turning back to the path you realized a little to late the trap you had fallen into. You should have seen this coming, you had seen it many times with the smaller more docile plants back home but fear had clouded everything but the need to run. Not being given the time to slow down and being to close to jump over the obstacle your feet collided with the thick vine in front of you causing you to fall to the ground. Your momentum caused you to slide your way into a halt. Feeling the stones underwater your chest, stomach, and legs hadn’t left a good feeling in your body.

Remembering the other person running for their life as well you saw that he had been far enough to the left to avoid tripping over the vine. Good if you weren’t getting out of this alive then at least he would. There was a small selfish part of you that had wanted it to be him on the ground and you running away while the creature was distracted but you pushed those away. It was what it was after all.

Accepting your death you gave a small, scared smile to your retreating friend. Not moments after you had finally stopped vines wrapped around your legs making their way up your body crying out as the retractable hooks sunk into your skin realizing the paralyzing poison into your body.

Closing your eyes you finally put to rest any regrets you might have held. Maybe if you were lucky you could be reincarnated during the rise of the Phoniex leader if privileges were even given to unimportant people like yourself.

The next thing you knew you felt an uncomfortable heat covering your body. It was too hot to have been the position in your drugged state you could barely open your eyes to see purple flames surrounding your vision. In the middle of those flames stood Aaron, the person who you were so sure had left you to save his own hide.

Why hadn’t he run to save his own life? Was he crazy? Not only were you dead now but so was he. Feeling the death grip of the vies to loosen you a high pitched screech caused by the fire burning into the water and position filled vines. You wonder if the poison was what caused the flames to burn to a startling shade of violet.

Not being able to do anything with your body in the state is was all you could do was watch as he dodged angry swats from the other vines reaching you with great effort. Leaning down he only took a second to toss you over his shoulder and take off in the direction you had both been heading before you had fallen. Worry had fled you not long after the poison had taken over your body leading you to admire just how soft his blue hair was. It wasn’t something common with his people considering if they didn’t have all their hair burned off it was usually singed beyond belief.

He was just so weird. Many of the Tares were brainwashed into their beliefs and it was all they knew and abided by. You wondered what his story was, what made him different from all the others? Looking over you finally gained function to your lips opening them a mumbling out weird sentences into his back. You were to messed up to really hold in the inappropriate statements especially from someone who was in the process of saving your ass nor were you even sure if he had heard you. All you knew was you were tired and now more than ever was the perfect time to take a nap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Waking up you're were met with one of the most escalating pains you had ever felt. You felt as if you had been drug across the ground with pins and needles in all of your limbs. Slowly sitting up from your original position on the ground you remembered you had, in fact, been drug around and were probably a little worse for wear.

Looking around you did not see the person you were expecting. Worry began to cloud your mind and judgment. You really did owe him big time and now he might have been out getting himself into trouble. These woods were dangerous both during the day and especially at night. Tales had made it all the way to your home village which was many weeks travel from anywhere near this place. It had a reputation that it had no trouble holding in the kingdom.

Slowly picking up your self from the ground you made up your mind to go and find him. You owed him that much at least. Looking down at you bandaged form you noticed you were covered in small circular bruises from where the poison had been injected underneath your skin. Just about ready to leave you heard rustling in the trees. Backing away you felt fear cover up your worry for the male. Was it the vines? Was another more sinister creature waiting for the perfect time to pounce? Not letting your gaze move away from where you heard the noise you played the waiting game. Who would make a move first? Hearing the noise come closer you prepared yourself to run. As the mass approached your cowering from the shadows melted away showing Aaron, the person you had been worried about. “Where the hell have you been?” You had thought for sure he had been dead.

..............

Words and concepts from this story:

Tares: Very similar to cultist they find gratification in both burning themselves and others. The more burns thry have equates to a higher status. They sacrifice both people from their tribes and outsiders in the name of the Phoneix leader. They believe these sacrifices will cause the leader to appear. Most die due to infected wounds caused by their burns.

Terans: Small dragons around the size of a wolf. They hunt in packs and usually ambush their prey from the tree tops. They do not have wings and are usually brown in color.

Carnels: The beasts of burden. Usually calm and collected they can become hostile if they feel like they or their young is in danger.

Wion: Has many similarities to both Felines and Canines. They are very rare and are hunted for both their fur and sport. 

Tweken: A huge forest that takes up a forth of the continent. Contains various dangerous plants and animals as well as rare sought after resources. Not many survive going through the entirety of the forest.

Pillko: A bird with long red plumage. It highly resembles a phoneix but posses no magical power.

Xzerl: Plants with vines they use to catch prey. On their vines they have retractable thorns that can inject paralysing poison that may cause some form of mental incapacitation. Are usually small and harmless. Usually surround their prey with their vines and trip them before catching them.


End file.
